Ciento ochenta grados
by Shaksis
Summary: A veces un acontecimiento nos marca de tal forma que toda nuestra vida da un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Porque el seguir adelante se antoja muy difícil si es sin ti. One-shot. Sucesos alternativos tras el 5x16.


**Ciento ochenta grados.**

A veces un acontecimiento nos marca de tal forma que toda nuestra vida da un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Porque el seguir adelante se antoja muy difícil si es sin ti. Songfic. Sucesos alternativos tras el 5x16.

**Songfic.**

Él está ahí. Está ahí dentro, en algún lugar. A tan solo unos metros de distancia, a solo unos minutos para el reencuentro.

Trata de reprimir la excitación. Aprieta los dientes, cierra los puños y respira hondo.

Pero él está ahí.

El corazón bombea sin control, las manos tiemblan.

Cuatro años son muchos años si los vives alejado de alguien a quien amas.

Cuatro años han pasado desde la última vez que se miraron a los ojos. ¿La recordará él? ¿La reconocerá al verla?

_Hoy he saltado a la calle_

_sin corazón de repuesto._

_Las manos en mis bolsillos,_

_solo buscan presupuesto._

Un paso. Dos. Tres, cuatro, cinco. Diez. Veinte. A su alrededor la noche es oscura, silenciosa. El único sonido proviene de la vieja casa y es apenas un murmullo ahogado por las gruesas paredes de piedra. Sin embargo, sabe que dentro de ese ruinoso edificio se enfrentará a una situación completamente diferente.

Y, por más que se niegue a reconocerlo en voz alta, eso es lo que la asusta. A fin de cuentas, muchas cosas pueden cambiar en cuatro años. Muchas _han_ cambiado o, de lo contrario, ella no se encontraría ahí. Ninguno de los dos lo haría.

Se acerca lentamente a la construcción. Las ventanas tapiadas atraen su atención y, una vez más, en su cerebro se forma una horrible imagen, reflejo de lo que podría estar ocurriendo ahí dentro.

Duda, se estremece.

_Quiero intentarlo. Solo intentarlo. Tan solo eso._

Eso fue lo que él dijo, lo que le pidió y, por toda respuesta, ella huyó. Sin explicaciones, sin mirar atrás. Puso kilómetros entre ellos y se refugió en las islas Maluku. Utilizó el trabajo como excusa y cortó todo contacto con él.

Y ahora está aquí, queriendo arreglar las cosas entre ellos, deseando que todo vuelva a ser como lo era entonces, luchando por recuperarlo.

_Yo voy siguiendo la huella_

_de algún perfume barato,_

_el brillo de una botella,_

_el susurrar de unos labios._

Se detiene frente la puerta trasera y antes de poder echarse atrás posa las manos sobre la madera y la empuja para entrar, para acercarse un paso más a él. La puerta chirría al abrirse y ella parpadea para acostumbrarse a la luz que, aunque no es excesiva, sí supera con creces la del exterior.

Después de la luz, lo siguiente que captan sus sentidos es el ruido. Decenas de susurros, exclamaciones ahogadas, gritos de excitación, gruñidos enfurecidos, el sonido de los puños golpeando la carne.

Lo tercero, y quizá lo peor, es el olor. Una mezcla de sudor y sangre golpea su nariz y le hace fruncir el ceño al pensar que ese es su sudor. Que esa puede ser su sangre.

Entra y cierra la puerta a su espalda. Avanza unos metros, abriéndose paso a empujones entre las dos docenas de personas que abarrotan la diminuta sala.

Y entonces lo ve.

A él. A su antiguo compañero. A su mejor amigo. Al amor de su vida. A Seeley Booth.

Ve a Booth y lo ve en el cuadrilátero.

_Te veo y siento miedo._

_Tengo los ojos rojos,_

_la cabecita loca,_

_el corazón despierto._

Son dos los hombres que hay en la jaula, ambos con los cinco sentidos puestos en su oponente. Caminan en círculos, despacio. Se observan. Miden sus gestos, tantean el terreno.

Con el pecho descubierto, brillante por el sudor y los nudillos manchados de sangre la figura de Booth la deja sin aliento por un instante. Solo puede verlo de perfil y, aun así, para ella es suficiente. Él no ha cambiado nada en esos cuatro años.

O debería decir que no ha cambiado por fuera. Por dentro él es una persona completamente distinta.

Una vez más ella se pregunta qué es lo que lo ha empujado a esa situación, qué es lo que ha cambiado su mundo de una forma tan brutal.

El primer golpe lo lanza el contrincante de Booth. Aunque el antiguo miembro del FBI es alto y musculoso se ve muy pequeño en comparación con el otro hombre y ella no puede evitar sentir miedo por él. Sin embargo, Booth esquiva el golpe sin dificultad y lanza un puñetazo directo al estómago de su oponente, que trata de retroceder para recuperarse del impacto. Booth no se lo permite y golpea una y otra vez. La sangre brota desde el labio y la ceja derecha del otro combatiente que, en un intento desesperado por liberarse consigue golpear la mandíbula de Booth, no con demasiada fuerza pero sí la suficiente para hacerlo retroceder por unos segundos.

Y es entonces cuando ocurre.

Sus ojos se encuentran en medio de la multitud y todo lo que los rodea desaparece. Booth parece quedarse sin fuerzas, deja caer los brazos y solo la observa mientras permanece completamente inmóvil, casi como paralizado.

_No sé cómo llevarte_

_a mi rincón secreto._

_Se me acaba la noche,_

_la salud y el dinero._

El puñetazo es tan fuerte que lo lanza hacia atrás. El contacto entre sus miradas se rompe y ella deja escapar su nombre, que se pierde entre el griterío de la excitada muchedumbre.

Cuando Booth se levanta también tiene la cara manchada de sangre. Ella trata de avanzar hacia él pero no lo consigue. Él no vuelve a buscarla; centra su atención en el combate y es el primero en atacar.

Incluso ella es capaz de percibir la furia que siente. Cada uno de los golpes que dirige a su adversario translucen ira. Lo que la mujer no sabe es si es ella la causa de esa cólera o el hecho de haber recibido un golpe directo sin haber opuesto resistencia, lo que definitivamente heriría su orgullo.

El combate termina rápido, aunque no tanto como a ella le gustaría. Booth recibe un par de golpes más pero pronto queda claro quién saldrá vencedor. El último golpe impacta al desconocido luchador justo entre las costillas, de forma que el aire abandona bruscamente sus pulmones y el hombre cae al suelo.

Diez segundos después el organizador abre la puerta de la jaula y entra al cuadrilátero de un salto. Toma el brazo de Booth y lo alza, proclamándolo así ganador. Sin embargo, él no parece ser muy consciente de ello. Sus ojos buscan entre la multitud, completamente ajeno a las palabras del coordinador.

Ella ya está fuera, recostada contra la pared del edificio. Siente la enorme necesidad de ir a verlo, de ir a buscarlo, pero sabe que no es lo correcto. No quiere forzarlo a nada porque, después de todo, no tiene derecho a hacerlo. Si él quiere encontrarla, lo hará. Ella solo debe esperar.

La pelea de Booth debía ser la última pues, ahora que el espectáculo ha terminado, el edificio se vacía de una forma increíblemente rápida. Algo, por otro lado, completamente normal, teniendo en cuenta que lo que allí tiene lugar es completamente ilegal.

Pronto es ella la única que queda en el recinto. O, al menos, eso es lo que parece. No obstante, decide esperar. Y esperar y esperar. Esperará toda la noche si es necesario.

_No te pierdo de vista_

_y ya te echo de menos._

_No quiero ningún gramo_

_que no sea de tu cuerpo._

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuando ella vuelve el rostro él está a su lado. No lo ha oído aproximarse.

Ella se queda mirándolo unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Quitando los cortes que tiene en la cara y las decenas de moratones, es el mismo Booth que ella recuerda y, al mismo tiempo, no lo es. Es su mismo pelo, su misma boca, sus mismas manos. Todo en él es idéntico y, sin embargo, hay algo que no encaja.

—He vuelto —consigue decir al fin. Inconscientemente alza la mandíbula, como si se defendiera de él.

—Eso ya lo veo… Brennan.

Esas palabras la golpean porque, de pronto, sabe qué es lo que está mal en él. Son sus ojos. Esos ojos marrones que antes la miraban con amor, con ternura, con preocupación, ahora no transmiten nada. Solo frialdad.

_Brennan._

Él nunca la llamaba Brennan. ¿Qué ha sido de Huesos? ¿Qué ha sido de ese estúpido apodo que a ella tanto le disgustaba al principio?

En cuatro años cambian muchas cosas.

—Tengo que irme. —Mete las manos en los bolsillos y se da la vuelta. —No deberíamos quedarnos aquí.

—¡Booth! —Ella lo llama casi suplicante. —Por favor, Booth… Ven conmigo.

Él la mira por encima del hombro.

—¿Contigo? ¿Para qué? —Suelta una risotada amarga. —¿Para que vuelvas a largarte sin avisar?

—Es la muñeca. —Traga saliva, dispuesta a ignorar sus ataques. —Es la muñeca, ¿verdad? Probablemente sea un esguince. —Inspira hondo. —Puedo curarte, Booth.

Él duda.

—Por favor. —Ella avanza un paso y él no retrocede. Titubea antes de decir lo que va a decir pues sabe que con Booth no hay posibilidad de rectificar. —Solo por esta noche, te lo prometo. —Cierra los ojos un instante. Una noche no es suficiente, ni de lejos. Pero quizá sea lo único que pueda conseguir y para ella cualquier momento a su lado, por pequeño que sea, significa una oportunidad de reparar el daño causado.

—Solo por esta noche.

_Yo_ _para ver las estrellas_

_nunca miro al cielo._

_Ya sé volar sin motores_

_aunque amanezca en el suelo._

—Tengo el coche allí, entre aquellos árboles.

Él asiente una vez con rigidez y camina hacia el lugar indicado sin esperarla.

Brennan suspira casi imperceptiblemente y se apresura a seguirlo sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado.

Mientras conduce siguiendo las indicaciones de Booth recuerda todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartieron en el pasado. Por aquel entonces caminaban uno al lado del otro, abrazados incluso. Ahora él ni siquiera la mira.

A excepción de las escasas órdenes que Booth ladra de vez en cuando para encaminarla hacia el lugar donde se aloja, todo el trayecto transcurre en silencio. Finalmente, Brennan detiene el coche frente a un viejo edificio de apartamentos. Sin esperar a que apague el motor, Booth abre la puerta y se baja del vehículo.

—¿Vives aquí?

Él asiente.

—¿Qué hay de tu vieja casa?

—Tuve que venderla.

—¿Por qué?

Él aprieta los puños y se vuelve a mirarla. Por primera vez su mirada transmite algo del antiguo calor que, sin embargo, aparece empañado de dolor.

—Las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado. —Y, antes de que ella pueda decir nada más, entra en el edificio.

Su apartamento se encuentra en la parte baja y no consta más que de una cocina minúscula, un baño y un dormitorio. Las paredes están desconchadas y Brennan no ve más muebles que un viejo colchón tirado en el suelo.

—¿Vives aquí? —vuelve a preguntar ella. Intenta ocultar el asombro y la pena por lo mucho que ha cambiado la vida de su compañero pero él siempre la ha conocido demasiado bien. Incluso ahora.

—Perdona que no sea una de las lujosas mansiones a las que estás acostumbrada. —Ríe él, cínico. Y entonces ella explota.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? —Se encara a él, le grita. —¿Qué puede haber cambiado tanto como para que te hayas convertido en… esto? —dice asqueada. —El Booth que yo conocía respetaba la ley. Jamás la hubiera incumplido de esta manera. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Booth? —Nota como los ojos se le empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, pero no va a dejar que la vea derramar ni una sola. —¿Por qué? Esas peleas…

—Esas peleas son la única forma en la que he conseguido ganarme la vida después de que me abandonaras.

—¿Insinúas que la culpa es mía? —grita enfurecida. —Tú tenías un trabajo, una vida. Y nada de eso dependía de mí.

—¡Todo dependía de ti! —Golpea la pared con el puño. —Maldita sea… —Se lleva la mano al pecho y Brennan se da cuenta de que se trata de la muñeca lastimada.

_No sé como convencerte_

_de compartir los febreros._

_Si me muero de calor,_

_no sé por qué coño tiemblo._

Decide hacer un alto en la batalla.

—¿Tienes vendas? —Él asiente y señala con la cabeza hacia el baño.

Brennan entra en el diminuto cuarto. Además de la ducha, el retrete y un lavabo medio derruido solo hay un pequeño armarito desvencijado, dentro del cual encuentra lo que busca.

Cuando vuelve a su lado Booth se ha sentado sobre el colchón y al verla extiende la mano herida hacia ella. La antropóloga se sienta a su lado y rápidamente se ocupa de la lesión. Sin poder evitarlo, Brennan acaricia la piel roja e inflamada con un leve roce. Booth la mira.

—Aún no entiendo cómo has llegado a esto —susurra ella desviando la mirada. —Aún no entiendo cómo los demás te lo han permitido. —Aprieta la venda y corta un pedazo de esparadrapo para fijarla.

—Los demás no saben nada de esto. —Booth se tensa pero Brennan no está dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

—Cam sí. Cam me dijo dónde encontrarte. —En cuanto termina con el vendaje el hombre aparta la mano como si su tacto quemase. —Ella también solía respetar la ley.

—Sigue haciéndolo.

—No te denunció. —Aprieta los puños. —Sabía dónde se celebraban las peleas y aun así no las denunció.

Una pausa.

—¿Sabes por qué? —La voz de Booth es apenas un susurro. —Porque ella, a diferencia de otros, sabe lo que es la lealtad.

Otra puñalada. Y las lágrimas vuelven a asomar.

—Intento entender lo que te ocurrió, Booth. Una vez fuimos amigos. Una vez me… —Se detiene justo antes de finalizar la frase.

_Te veo y siento miedo._

_Tengo los ojos rojos,_

_la cabecita loca,_

_el corazón despierto._

—¿Qué, Brennan? —Se levanta del colchón y se aleja un par de pasos, dándole la espalda. —¿No puedes decirlo? Te quise. —Suspira. —¿Tan difícil es de aceptar?

Segunda pausa, esta vez más larga.

—No, no lo es. No me di cuenta entonces… pero no lo es. —También ella se levanta y se aproxima a él. No lo toca pero su aliento hace cosquillas en la espalda de Booth que siente como su determinación comienza a flaquear. A fin de cuentas, se trata de Brennan. Y está aquí, a su lado. —La de las islas Maluku era una buena oportunidad y después me ofrecieron ese trabajo en Shanghái… —La primera lágrima escapa pero él no puede verlo. —No dejé de echarte de menos, Booth. No hubo un solo día en que no pensase en ti.

El cuerpo del hombre se tensa. Se vuelve hacia ella y su rostro húmedo le corta la respiración. Nunca ha soportado ver llorar a una mujer y mucho menos a ella.

—Vuelve al Jeffersonian, Booth. Encontraremos algo para ti.

Quiere extender la mano y limpiar sus lágrimas. Quiere abrazarla. Él nunca dejó de pensar en ella; la veía en sus sueños, la oía en sus pensamientos. Por eso, al verla allí, ante él, en medio de toda esa gente que había ido a verle pelear, él pensó que la estaba imaginando. Pensó que, por fin, se había vuelto completamente loco. Y cuando el puñetazo lo alcanzó y escuchó su grito lleno de horror supo que aquello era verdad, que ella había vuelto a por él.

Pero no puede perdonar con tanta facilidad, ¿verdad?

—Yo ya no soy el Booth que conociste. Ya no soy un héroe ni un caballero. —Sonríe de medio lado, una sonrisa cargada de amargura y resignación. —Ahora soy un proscrito, Brennan.

Ella extiende la mano y roza su mandíbula, donde se empieza a formar un nuevo moratón.

—Tú me enseñaste que no hay nada imposible. Puedes dejarlo —su tono es más dulce de lo que Booth recordaba. Quizá él no haya sido el único que ha cambiado en esos cuatro años. Quizá Brennan haya entendido por fin que la vida se reduce a algo más que huesos y trabajo. Y de pronto, al pensar en ello, siente ese viejo anhelo que ella siempre despertaba en él.

Ella no despega sus ojos de Booth. Lo ve dudar y se da cuenta de que, en el fondo, él sigue siendo el mismo Booth. Que todo lo que ve ahora no es más que fachada.

Él siempre fue duro pero nunca fuerte, de la misma manera que ella era fuerte pero no insensible. Él siempre necesitó a alguien a su lado y ella siempre quiso seguir adelante sola.

Ahora las cosas han cambiado. Por lo menos por su parte. Mirando a Booth a los ojos puede ver las dudas del hombre reflejadas en ellos. Hace cuatro años no habría sabido cómo comportarse en esta situación, pero ha aprendido mucho en esos últimos meses. Mucho sobre las personas y cómo tratarlas. El dolor que sentía al tener lejos a su compañero le ha mostrado que quizá ella no sea tan diferente a él.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? —pregunta entre susurros.

—Que mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. —Cuando él pronuncia esas palabras ella ve otra vez el dolor reflejado en su mirada, esa chispa de calidez tan propia del viejo Booth escondida en el fondo de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —También él habla entre susurros. Tan cerca el uno del otro que la piel de ambos se eriza por la proximidad.

_No sé cómo llevarte_

_a mi rincón secreto._

_Se me acaba la noche,_

_la salud y el dinero._

Brennan asiente. Él la mira un instante más y después se da la vuelta.

—Cuando te fuiste intenté seguir adelante. —Se pasa la mano por el pelo. —Me costó mucho tiempo, muchos meses. Las cosas no funcionaban en el FBI. Era bueno en mi trabajo pero, sin ti, ya no era excepcional. No estaba contento con mi nuevo equipo. Los casos iban mal. —Su voz se va haciendo cada vez más baja. —Y entonces Parker se puso enfermo. Muy enfermo.

El corazón de Brennan da un vuelco.

—No lo sabía.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Desapareciste. —En esta ocasión el tono de Booth ya no es acusador sino que parece simplemente harto. Cansado, muy cansado. Hastiado de la vida, de la situación.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Apoya la mano en su hombro y él no la aparta.

—Leucemia. —Cierra los ojos y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. —Pensé que lo perdería. Necesitaba el dinero, con mi sueldo no tenía suficiente. Vendí la casa pero no saqué demasiado. —Suspira. —Soy bueno peleando y puedo sacar unos cuantos miles de dólares con cada combate. Siempre hay mucha pasta en juego.

—¿Y Parker está…? —Brennan comienza a entender. No hay nada que Booth no haga por su hijo.

—Está bien. Superó la enfermedad. —Silencio. —Pero yo ya no puedo volver al FBI. No me queda nada.

Él calla, ella calla. Booth no tiene nada más que contar, ella no sabe qué decir.

La antropóloga desliza la mano por la espalda de Booth hasta llegar a su cadera. Luego rodea su cintura con ambos brazos y esconde el rostro en su espalda.

—Lo lamento. Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar.

Durante unos segundos él no responde.

—A veces pienso que si te hubieras quedado a mi lado hubiera encontrado otra manera. —El hombre posa las manos sobre las de Brennan, justo sobre su estómago.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Lo siente encogerse de hombros. —Simplemente, cuando te tenía a mi lado me veía capaz de cualquier cosa. Luego te fuiste… y lo perdí todo. Incluso la voluntad.

_No te pierdo de vista_

_y ya te echo de menos._

_No quiero ningún gramo_

_que no sea de tu cuerpo._

Brennan cierra los ojos, un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

—¿Tan indigno era, Brennan? ¿Tanto como para que te fueras sin despedirte?

—No, claro que no. —Habla muy lentamente. —Si no lo hice, si me fui sin darte ninguna explicación fue porque no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte… como para mirarte y decirte _adiós._

Booth se vuelve una vez más. Ella no aparta las manos y quedan abrazados cara a cara.

—También has cambiado mucho en estos años.

Ella no lo niega, solo sonríe sabiendo que Booth comienza a rendirse. Sabiendo que el viejo Booth está a punto de salir a la luz.

—Simplemente mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados —repite las palabras que él usara antes mientras se alza de puntillas.

_Entre tú y yo la realidad,_

_una pared de cristal,_

_diez toneladas de soledad._

Sus labios se tocan muy lentamente al principio. Después él la rodea con sus brazos y la aprieta contra su pecho. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleran. Dan un par de pasos hacia atrás y caen sobre el colchón.

Cuatro años son muchos años, muchos meses de soledad, muchos días añorando a la persona amada. Y, sin embargo, es muy poco tiempo cuando se trata de olvidar.

Una noche, eso es todo lo que Brennan le pidió y, aunque no se la imaginaba así, ella no está dispuesta a rechazar nada de lo que él le ofrezca.

Booth la acaricia, siente sus curvas, el calor de su piel. Ese que siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mejor. Sabe que no la va a dejar escapar, no esa noche. Porque, por mucho que haya cambiado por fuera, en su interior sigue siendo el mismo hombre enamorado.

Con cada beso, con cada jadeo, con cada prenda que cae al suelo, el rencor de Booth se va desvaneciendo. Cada vez que ella suspira su nombre el hielo con el que rodeó su corazón se va derritiendo.

Y al entrar en ella, al notarla arquearse bajo su cuerpo pidiendo más, pidiendo que la perdone, Booth sabe que está perdido. Después de todo, ella siempre ha sido su punto débil.

_El minutero del reloj_

_me ha vuelto a dar la razón._

_No es hora de que tú_

_me digas que no._

_Que no, que no, que no._

Parte de él ha cambiado y así lo demuestra con cada uno de sus gestos. No es suave, no es dulce tal y como ella lo habría imaginado pero es apasionado y respetuoso.

La besa, la acaricia, la desea, la ama. Quiere que ese momento no termine nunca, que esos minutos se extiendan hasta hacerse eternos y, sin embargo, llegan a su fin. Mucho antes de lo que ambos desearían.

—¿Estás bien? —Cuando ella se vuelve hacia él su mirada se encuentra con la del Booth que ella conoce. Ese policía indomable, ese compañero leal, ese padre entregado.

Asiente y sonríe porque sabe que aún no es demasiado tarde, que puede recuperarlo.

—¿Booth? —Posa la mano en sus labios y recorre con los dedos el corte, muy suavemente.

—¿Sí? —Él entrecierra los ojos. No ha dejado de abrazarla.

—Te quiero.

La mira con sorpresa, completamente inmóvil.

—¿Me quieres?

—Siempre lo he hecho. —Brennan mira al techo, pensativa. —Pero antes tenía demasiado miedo para reconocerlo.

—¿Y ahora?

Niega.

—Te perdí durante cuatro años. No estoy dispuesta a volver a pasar por eso… —Se vuelve hacia él. —Así que tenía que arriesgarme.

_Te veo y siento miedo._

_Tengo los ojos rojos,_

_la cabecita loca,_

_el corazón despierto._

Él la observa. ¿Qué decir? ¿Que también la quiere? Esa sería la verdad, pero no sabe si puede hacerlo. No aún. Esta vez es él quien no está preparado.

—Te ayudaré a salir de aquí. —Brennan continúa hablando ajena a sus pensamientos. —Te dejaré el dinero para que puedas comprar una casa en condiciones. Estoy segura de que, como mínimo, esta está infestada de ácaros. —Mira con el ceño fruncido el polvo acumulado sobre el rodapiés.

—Acabo de instalarme. —Se excusa Booth. —Me mudo a menudo.

—Pues tienes que dejar de hacerlo. Decidido, te dejaré el dinero. —Y antes de que él pueda protestar añade: —No te preocupes, dejaré que me lo devuelvas cuando puedas. Se trata de un préstamo, ¿de acuerdo?

_No sé cómo llevarte_

_a mi rincón secreto._

_Se me acaba la noche,_

_la salud y el dinero._

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Después lograremos que vuelvas al FBI y, en cuanto me incorpore al Jeffersonian de nuevo, formaremos equipo otra vez.

Él ríe y, en esta ocasión, se trata de una risa sincera.

—¿Alguna objeción?

—Solo una. —Se incorpora un poco apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma para poder mirarla con comodidad. —¿Cómo pretendes hacer todo eso si solo me has pedido una noche?

La expresión de felicidad se esfuma del rostro de la mujer. No dice nada pero Booth no puede evitar admirarla. Ella ha cambiado mucho, pero lo ha hecho para bien, no como él. No, aún no puede decirle que la quiere pero, desde luego, tiene claro que todavía no es demasiado tarde para ellos.

Solo tiene que volver a cambiar. Un poco en esta ocasión. Si ahora ella está a su lado, puede dejar de lado el rencor y la soledad.

Todavía no puede decirle que la quiere, pero lo hará algún día. Mientras tanto piensa seguir disfrutando de ella.

—No te preocupes. —La besa suavemente. —Una noche no es suficiente para mí. Es muy poco rato para estar a tu lado.

_No te pierdo de vista_

_y ya te echo de menos._

_No quiero ningún gramo_

_que no sea de tu cuerpo._

**Fin.**

Bien, no sé muy bien de dónde salió esta idea y, la verdad, se me hace raro ver a Booth y a Brennan tan cambiados, casi en el lugar del otro pero, a fin de cuentas, esa es la idea. Cuatro años son muchos años y son demasiadas las cosas que pueden pasar en ese tiempo, mucho lo que una persona puede cambiar.

En fin, decir que la canción es _La cabecita loca, _de Rulo y la Contrabanda. Estaba entre esa y _Como Venecia sin agua_ (también de ellos) porque me parecía que esta última expresaba mejor en lo que se había convertido Booth, pero me parecía que _La cabecita loca _transmitía también el proceso por el cual llegaba a ser aquello en lo que lo he transformado (mis disculpas por ello; este no es nuestro Booth). O, en todo caso, mejor que _Como Venecia sin agua._

En todo caso, os dejo los links de ambas canciones por si queréis escucharlas.

_La cabecita loca_: watch?v=iB_ljVDmlXs

_Como Venecia sin agua_: watch?v=1YBmW3MNILc

De esta última me gustaba para el fic sobre todo el estribillo: "_Desde que te fuiste me volví más canalla…"_

Bueno, nada más. Gracias por leer, un abrazo.


End file.
